


Convincing Mr. Angel

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-27
Updated: 2004-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy calls Angel on his bullshit reasons for breaking up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing Mr. Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlleyNYC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyNYC/gifts).



> Post-3x20 "The Prom."

Buffy sat on the cemetery wall, swinging her legs. Giles had insisted that this was the cemetery he was buried in, but there hadn't been any signs yet of the President of Commerce Board of Sunnydale. She'd been sitting there for over an hour. There were many better things she could be doing, like homework, or asking Willow for the answers to the homework, or convincing Angel that he was stupid, and that they could, in fact, have a good future.

She was actually hoping he would stumble open her sitting on the wall, looking angst-ridden and forlorn, and drop to his knees and beg her forgiveness. It was a bit to dramatic, even for him, but a girl could hope. Willow had come up with an idea, that if Buffy explained that HELLO, she was a Slayer, also known as Shortest Life Span Ever Girl, he would understand that normal was not something that fit into the Buffy as Slayer equation. 

The bushes behind her rustled, and Buffy tensed. A man in a blue suit, with great billowing bell-bottom for pants, wandered out of the wooded part of the cemetery. He scanned the cemetery, clearly a bit confused as to how he had come to be there. Buffy jumped off the ledge, landing silently on the grass like a sneaky silent person.

As Buffy approached him, stake already in hand, he was poking a mausoleum wall. Buffy frowned, watching him circle the building, jabbing his finger into the stonewall. Apparently Mr. Phillips found it fascinating. Never the less, Buffy stepped forward, tapped him on the shoulder, and drove the stake through him heart when he turned around.

He went poof, and Buffy insides squirmed as someone else came through the wooded area. Angel stood there, blending into the darkness.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Buffy folded her arms, giving herself a hug as she watched Angel. He seemed shifty, unhappy. Maybe he'd come to regret being stupid and breaking her heart?

"Um, Willow came to see me today. It was weird . . . she said you needed to talk to me. That something important was going on?" He looked helplessly at her, and Buffy wondered how many people had ever seen him lost and confused.

"Yeah. Very important." Buffy looked at the ground, and tried to collect her thoughts. She could feel Angel's eyes on her. "Right, so, I did need to talk to you, about that thing with the talking in the place with the garbage."

Angel jerked, and made to go. Buffy ran after, grabbed him arm. "What, so you get your say, and I have no chance to respond? Maybe that's how it worked when you were my age, but it's the 90s and you aren't going anywhere."

Angel relented, and Buffy stepped back out of his personal space.

"I'm a Slayer, Angel. You knew that when you met me, you knew that when you kissed me, you knew that when you told me you loved me. It isn't going to change. Maybe, if things with Faith had gone differently ... but they didn't. Even if I found a normal guy, how could I live with myself, dragging him into all this? You're stuck in this as much as I am. If you're upset because something is going to kill me, and you'll have to live forever with me dead, admit it. Don't hide behind wanting my future to be normal. I don't have a normal future, with or without you. Slayer until I'm killed. You know that's how it works. Why, why would you want to leave me without someone who could protect me? I can fight next to you, without worrying you have no idea what you're doing. I can stay in one night while you patrol for me. Practical, pragmatic things like that would be gone. I'm not even going to get into how very much I can't see getting over you."

"Doesn't matter. I can't expect you to go the rest of your life without sex. And what if it's just happiness, I could go evil at any time. Unless we can fix that, I'm vetoing this. I won't put you at risk, and I won't do that to myself again."

"You're saying if we find a way around it, you're still - "

"Yeah."

"What about until then? Can't we, I don't know, act like things were before? I can deal. Lots of young people wait."

Angel stepped closer, and Buffy had to keep herself from stepping back.

"Maybe. I can't - it's so hard. We'd have to see each other ... less."

He was moving closer, his eyes wide and unfocused. Buffy leaned closer.

"Can I still kiss you?"

"Yeah ... we've kissed ... before."


End file.
